orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunny, Skull, Bunny, Skull
"Bunny, Skull, Bunny, Skull" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was written by Carly Mensch and directed by Phil Abraham. Synopsis The movie night selection becomes controversial. Aleida makes an adjustment. Piper worries the prison punishments are getting too medieval. Plot Present Aleida Diaz is freed from prison early in the morning. Her daughter, Dayanara Diaz, and Gloria Mendoza are there to see her off. Daya remembers she had a gift to give to her mother but there's no time to go get it. They say tearful goodbyes and Aleida is free. Blanca Flores is still standing atop the cafeteria table. She has wet herself and can barely stay awake. Desi Piscatella tries to intimidate her but she is adamant about staying there. Piper Chapman is disturbed by Piscatella's power trip and the racist white inmates making fun of Blanca. Aleida is picked up by Margarita, Cesar's girlfriend. As they go to leave, a correctional officer hands her Daya's gift, a drawing of themselves holding hands. In the SHU, Sister Ingalls is escorted to exercise time. She calls for Sophia Burset and Sophia responds; the two are overjoyed to hear one another. Nicky Nichols vows to Galina 'Red' Reznikov that she's getting clean for real this time. Daya talks to Maria Ruiz about being alone now that her mother is out, and Maria offers her a place in her group. Gloria doesn't approve and distracts Daya away from Maria. On the outside, Aleida is nervous as she tries to enjoy breakfast at a cafe. She is intimidated by how many men are there but tries to focus. She says she's going to find all her kids in foster care if she can. She's disturbed to find out Margarita has a child with Cesar and snaps at a man looking at her. They decide to go shopping, where Aleida buys a nice dress. She realises Margarita is buying clothes for a new boyfriend and becomes agitated, saying Cesar defended her and deserves better. Margarita reasons that she cannot wait ten years for Cesar to get out, and was nice enough to pick Aleida up from prison, but Aleida walks out. She heads to her cousin Jazmina's house, only to discover that Jazmina has sold most of Aleida's possessions and spent the savings that Aleida left with her to keep safe. She heads back to Margarita's house, who has already set up a bed for her. During the night, Aleida comforts Margarita's crying baby and shows her the picture Daya drew. In prison, Nicky is going through withdrawals and looking for a hit. No one will give her anything because Red has told them not to, threatening to tamper with their cafeteria food if they let her relapse. In the SHU, Sister Ingalls works out a way to pass notes to Sophia to lift her spirits. She later tries to internally smuggle a phone to her, but is revealed when she accidentally sneezes. Caputo sees a chance to get word out about Sophia's inhumane treatment and takes a picture of Sophia in her cell, using the phone. Taystee asks Caputo if she can screen The Wiz, a black re-casting of The Wizard of Oz, at movie night, because the last eleven films have all only featured white people. He agrees, as long as she can handle the criticism. Maritza Ramos is vomiting in the bathroom after her incident at the guard's cabin. The other guards wonder if she's pregnant but Artesian McCullough says it's way too soon for morning sickness. They talk about seeing her with Thomas Humphrey and Stratman discuss how weird and sadistic he is, but then ultimately chooses to believe Humphrey probably just had sex with Maritza. McCullough expresses disgust with the "brotherhood" attitude but Stratman says she's part of it too, and doesn't get to act like she's better than them. While cleaning, Suzanne Warren admits to Lorna that she would like a second chance with Maureen Kukudio, as she fears that might be the only chance she had to be intimate with someone. Morello encourages Suzanne to approach Maureen again. Joel Luschek confesses to Nicky that he slept with Judy King to get her out of Max. Nicky isn't thankful because she knows Luschek has a misguided crush on her. She asks for help with her withdrawal, and Luschek gives her a joint, which she scorns but takes anyway. Flaca Gonzales tries to cheer up Maritza, who reveals what Humphrey's did to her at the guard's cabin. During movie night, racial tension rises until the movie is switched off. Maureen and Suzanne sneak to the broom closet to have sex but Maureen stops just as Suzanne is about to climax as punishment for Suzanne leaving her alone in the woods. Maria again tries to initiate Daya into her group but Gloria puts a stop to it. Caputo meets secretly with Danny Pearson and gives him Sister Ingalls phone with the photo of Sophia on it, telling him to leak it to Crystal Burset. Piper tries to give Blanca some food but a guard orders her to stand up on the table, too. Leon McDonald and Piscatella are wondering what to do about construction, as the garden and greenhouse are in the way. Since Caputo won't answer his phone, they decide to bulldoze over them, anyway. McDonald discovers Aydin's dismembered body and throws up. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present Orange-Is-the-New-Black-Season-4-Episode-10-1-aaf1.jpg The-ladies-want-to-work-with-the-new-teacher.jpg Oitnb-410.jpg Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black '' (credit only)'' * Michael Harney as Sam Healy '' (credit only)'' * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * Alan Aisenberg as Baxter Bayley * Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson * Blair Brown as Judy King * Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset * Francesca Curran as Helen Van Maele * Nick Dillenburg as CO Blake * Beth Fowler as Jane Ingalls * Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos * Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella * Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson * Julie Lake as Angie Rice * Olivia Luccardi as Jennifer Digori * James McMenamin as CO Charlie Coates * Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor * Matt Peters as Joel Luschek * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka * Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin * and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Stars * Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio * Stephanie J. Block as CO Francine Dennis * Quincy Chad as Leon McDonald * Julee Cerda as Jazmina * Rosal Colón as Carmen Aziza * Daniella De Jesus as Cabrera * Asia Kate Dillon as Brandy Epps * Evan Hall as CO B. Stratman * Mike Houston as CO Lee Dixon * Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey * Miriam Morales as Ramona Contreras * Karina Ortiz as Margarita * Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah * Emily Tarver as CO Artesian McCullough Music Jonathan Rado- Hand in Mine (ending credits) Caveb oy- Color War (as Aleida leaves prison) Trivia * Last appearence of Sister Jane Ingalls Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes